Despedida
by Pauxf
Summary: Eric y Pam se despiden para siempre.


**Vale, este fic realmente no sé donde se ubica, en la trama de la serie, supongo que empezó con la idea de finales de la 3ª Temporada cuando Eric va a sacrificarse para matar a Rusell y morir bajo el sol, pero no me hagáis mucho caso, es una situación parecida, supongo. Es solo una escusa para escribir sobre la relación entre él y Pam. Este es el primer fic que subo, espero que os guste y, bueno, dejadme comentarios, tanto si os gusta como si no, me gustaría mejorar y para eso necesito consejos.**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Ya sabéis, Charlaine Harris, Allan Ball, HBO, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESPEDIDA<strong>

Se estremeció, sabía que debía ser fuerte e insensible, pero por mucho que intentase enterrar sus sentimientos estos parecían empeñados en correr su maquillaje. Dos finos hilos de sangre recorrían sus mejillas.

Lo miró por última vez, su blanca tez inexpresiva, serena, parecía dispuesto a sacrificarse y Pam trataba de estar dispuesta a dejar que se sacrificase, trataba de aceptarlo con toda su alma. Los recuerdos recorrían su mente, la conversión, él la había hecho sentirse acompañada, sentirse siempre conectada a alguien que se preocupaba por ella, en quién siempre podría confiar… tantos años a su lado y él le había enseñado todo, le había enseñado a vivir de nuevo. Y solo había una cosa de lo que Pam estaba segura, y es que le amaba, más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo…

Él alzó la mirada para mirarla a los ojos, cómo diciéndole que lo sentía. Un suspiro ahogado se le escapó a Pam entre los labios.

Se acercó a él y puso la mano sobre su hombro, apretando con demasiada fuerza, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de eso.

- Pam… te echaré de menos.

- No podré vivir sin ti, no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Sabrás.

Eric se levantó y suavemente borró el rastro de las lágrimas de sangre sobre el rostro de ella. Finalmente la besó dulcemente en los labios. No era un beso apasionado, tan solo un tierno gesto de despedida.

- Pensé que nunca me abandonarías – murmuró la vampiresa – que estarías a mi lado eternamente.

- No hay nada eterno, ni siquiera para los seres inmortales.

- Eso es absurdo – Pam sacudió con la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas de nuevo.

- Siempre tiene que haber un final.

- Pero…- Eric la silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, que ella acogió con un escalofrío.

- ¿La última vez? – preguntó mientras deslizaba el dedo hacia abajo por la barbilla, y después rozando con suavidad su frío cuello.

Ella asintió imperceptiblemente, una última gota de sangre rodó por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo a la vez que cogía su cara con ambas manos, para observar su nórdica belleza por última vez.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos azules y antiguos, sabios y desolados.

A su vez, la mano de Eric siguió bajando por su cuello, en una suave caricia hasta llegar a su pecho, con un hábil movimiento le desabrochó los botones de la blusa, arrancó un par de ellos que cayeron para encontrarse en el suelo con las sangrientas lágrimas derramadas.

Él lamió el fino rastro que había dejado la sangre al caer, ella sonrió amargamente y lo besó, esta vez sí era un beso apasionado, pero también dolido. La rabia emergió de ambos, Eric la puso de espaldas a la pared a la velocidad del rayo, el golpe hizo retumbar las paredes del Fangtasia, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, eran incapaces de separarse el uno del otro. Un gruñido emergió de la boca de Pam, tenía los colmillos desplegados, lo empujó apenas unos centímetros para tener espacio para maniobrar, le arrancó la camiseta, rasgándola en jirones, él a su vez recorría su cuello con la lengua, los colmillos de este arañaban su piel causándole una extraña sensación de placer. Un nuevo empujón los llevó a la barra, varios vasos se cayeron al suelo, llenándolo todo de pequeños fragmentos de cristal. Eric la levantó al vuelo y la sentó sobre la barra, ella desabrochaba hábilmente los pantalones, admirando, como siempre la anatomía del vikingo. Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban desnudos, la ropa de ambos, en el suelo, rasgada y destrozada, trozos de tela se arremolinaban a sus pies. La vampiresa le arañó la espalda una vez él se sumergió en ella, con fuerza pero una delicadeza innecesaria, ambos anhelaban ese encuentro, ella respiraba agitada. Él gruñía con pasión. Rápidos movimientos, embestidas que hacían vibrar el edificio, pronto no quedaría ningún vaso ni licor en las lejas, el suelo ya estaba mojado y el alcohol se mezclaba con la sangre sintética y los cristales rotos.

Unas horas más tarde el rubio vampiro se encontraba desnudo sentado en su trono, con su amante, mejor amiga y progenie acurrucada igualmente desnuda sobre él. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y su largo pelo caía en ondas sobre éste. Él acariciaba con suavidad su piel abstraído en sus pensamientos, un profundo silencio se había adueñado del local, en contraste con los gritos y golpes que antes se escuchaban. Estaba todo destrozado, todo el bar.

- Deberíamos limpiar esto antes de que vengan – murmuró Eric.

- Límpialo tú, a mi no me importa lo que vean, además, estoy cansada.

- No puedes ser más vaga – se rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Tu ya sabías eso cuando me convertiste – dijo alzando la mirada y sonriendo también.

- Es una de las razones por la que me gustaste, tu familia estaba desesperada, no conseguían que te comportases como una señorita de aquella época debía ser. Siempre tan rebelde.

- Creo que la palabra era insubordinada.

- Eres la mejor insubordinada que hubiera podido tener.

- Calla, no quiero manchar el trono también de sangre.

- Dudo que se note la diferencia.

- Te quiero, Eric Northman, y siempre te querré.

- Bah, ya me olvidarás en las bragas de alguna bailarina.

Ella golpeó su pecho juguetonamente- Eres muy tonto a veces, intentaba ponerme sentimental.

- Llevamos todo el día así, cualquiera diría que somos un par de adolescentes hormonados en vez de dos antiguos y poderosos vampiros.

- Habla por ti, a mi me gana Bill Compton.

Eric se rió, pero él sonido de un coche acercándose a unos cuantos km de distancia lo puso alerta. Pam captó su tensión y se levantó con desgana.

- Esta bien, voy a vestirme, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, no vayas a deprimir al pobre vampiro Bill.

Él asintió, pero antes se puso ante ella y le dio un último beso.

- Yo también te quiero, Pam.


End file.
